Hermione's Summer Journal
by Helsing-luver
Summary: the summer after Hermione's sixth year. her parent's are dead, and she's living at hogwarts... what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Monday  
  
Well... today my parents died. Dumbelore said that Voldimort killed them, but I actually think he ran over them with the new fly Hummer he got. That thing is soooo pimp!  
  
I'm staying at Hogwarts over the summer seeing as my home was demolished, along with my stash of manga that I had hidden there before fifth year. Darn... oh well. Professors Dumbeldore, Sprout, McGonigal, Flitwick, and Snape are all staying with me to make sure i don't go into a violent fit of depression and start killing things. Like that will happen, my Buddhist upbringing demands that I respect all life, and I will stay the course.  
  
This should be one hell of an interesting summer...  
  
Tuesday  
  
Decided to go Goth today. Seems like a good way to express my inner turmoil. Asked Snape for advice, and he gave me a log lecture about how he was not actually Goth, he just goes to funerals every day. I followed him secretly for the rest of the day, no funerals to be found.  
  
Wednesday  
  
You're probably wondering why I can even type while I'm a Hogwarts. Dumbeldore took down the shields that block muggel energy. It turns out that the teachers had a network of computers that they use during the summer and such. They aloud me onto the chat room. It's rather strange actually. All the old professors get on and they catch up on the crap they missed while they were teaching.  
  
Professor Snape still has yet to go to a funeral. I think I shall just attack him and make him teach me the ways of being goth.  
  
Friday  
  
Here's an excerpt from the chat room...  
  
Pheonixluver: Woot woot! House elf just brought my shipment of candy up to office.  
  
McG: you are diabeties.  
  
$N4P3: Don't u mean diabetic?  
  
McG: $hut up.  
  
Loonylupin: heay, u guys r on.  
  
Pheonixluver: did you see Charmed last night? McG: naw, missed it.  
  
Pheonixluver: It was great, willow got...  
  
$N4P3: I think your talking about Buffy...  
  
Pheonixliver: $hut up l33t sp33ker.  
  
$N4P4: j00 $hut up.  
  
Loonylupin: ok ok! Ur l33t is superior Snape, we got the picture.  
  
They go on like this for hours. I don't even talk at all and it's quite funny to watch... had some private IM's with Ron who got his hands on a computer at his dad's office. Quite invigorating. Must not think about dead parents... I wonder if Snape would give me an essay to write.  
  
Saturday  
  
Wrote essay for Snape... didn't help any. Took walk around grounds and tickled the Giant Squid that Dumbeldore has so fondly named Herbert the Great. Spent the rest of the day trying to get Snape to help me go Goth. He still hasn't gone to a funeral.  
  
Sunday  
  
Dumbeldore insisted that we do something holy today, so we went fishing. Flitwick has head on good authority that fish have something to do with Jesus. Snape accidentally caught Herbert the Great, and he got in trouble for hurting Dumbeldore's precious pet. The man is an absolute nutcase.  
  
Snape finally broke and tipped me off to where I can get good Goth clothes at low prices.  
  
Tuesday  
  
Sirius Black came to stay for the rest of the summer with Lupin, who is teaching again next year! They went to the nearest muggel town and stole some mini-bikes. Flitwick put a flying charm on them and we raced them around the Quidditch pitch. Bikes were too big for Flitwick, so he watched as we played motor Quidditch. Quite fun.  
  
Wednesday  
  
Snape and McG were fighting over who got the chocolate syrup. Don't want to know why they want chocolate syrup. Never want to know why...  
  
Thursday  
  
Caught Snape, Lupin, and Black eating body frosting from a tub... don't want to know why they even have body frosting. Debating re-sorting to Huffelpuff after an encounter with a cat covered in chocolate syrup.  
  
Friday  
  
Raided Dumbeldore's office. Took the loot (three bags of lemon drops, eight crates of twizzlers, and three cases of DP) back to the teacher's lounge and all the teachers except Dumbeldore and me had a party.  
  
Dumbeldore found us and fired us all except me, cuz I don't teach.  
  
Spent the rest of the day sailing around the lake with the professor's.  
  
Saturday  
  
Dumbeldore re higered the teachers. Played exploding snap with Snape, who taught me how to properly put on eyeliner. When I enquired as to how he knew how to, he changed the conversation and made me a potion to keep the hair frizz down.  
  
I'm beginning to suspect that Nevel's boggart was not the first time the man has been seen in a dress. 


	2. Chpater 2

Hermione's Summer Journal Chapter 2

Disclamer/ Authors Note: Sorry I forgot this in the first chapter, and sorry I haven't updated in forever. Got caught up in stuff and then totally forgot this little experiment of mine. Then I got my ass kicked for using the Internet of evil, if you catch my drift... Blah blah blah, I'm really boring and yeah. But check out Mi-chan17's story, it's really groovy.

Oh yeah, I don't own HP or related materials. But if I would like to, so if your reading this JKR, I want to own Snape, or at least give me a cameo in the books involving me, him and chocolate syrup.

Monday

Had a staff meeting today, but I was invited because I'm as smart as all the teachers anyways. Dumbeldore says that the students of our school are the future of wizarding kind. Snape says that if we put health care in the hands of Neville Long Bottom, were al screwed. All the teachers made a pact to work on that boy even harder.

Ordered out Chinese food, a normal enough task, but it is even funnier when my teachers and mentor's do it because it sounds like a pack of seagulls. Had memories of Muggel School. I made a vow, with Snape as my witness, never to think about Muggel School again.

Tuesday

I was not entirely convinced that Snape never goes to any funerals, so I have continued watching him. Ever since I got my early apparating license it has been a lot easier to follow the man, but today he went to a funeral. I don't really know if it counts though, because it was his cousin's gold fish's. It was really depressing to watch as a five-year-old cried over his deceased Girty.

All the death made me remember my parents, but to get my mind off them, I went and read some Anne Rice novels. That only made me sadder.

Thursday

I'm sorry I don't write at constant intervals, but the schedules my teachers have me on is so exhausting that I sometimes just flop into bed. But let's see, what will happen today? I'll write later seeing as my breakfast is ready.

Ok, I'm back. Well, today was my parent's funeral. There was lots of hugging and big sloppy kisses from aunts who wear to much lipstick. Snape and my core teachers were there, and rescued me when an uncle I'm not too fond of offered to adopt me. Snape was being a gentleman and didn't bite my cousin while he flirted away shamelessly with him. I was really actually proud of him.

Saturday

Lupin took me to the ministry of magic today so I could get some legal things filled out. Not really interesting, but we did play the I never game with pixy stix. I didn't know that Flitwick could actually levitate himself off the ground when he got high off them. I promised not to tell the scores of everyone but Snape had the most points, he calls it winning, and Dumbeldore had the least.


End file.
